The goal of the Yale School of Medicine Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center for Health Disparities Research (YALE-TCC) is to advance health equity research and eliminate health disparities using a precision medicine approach to improve early detection and primary prevention for cardiovascular disease and type 2 diabetes mellitus. To do so, YALE-TCC is developing new methods for data integration and ensuring stakeholder engagement and multi-directional capacity strengthening in transdisciplinary, multi-sectoral research to ensure meaningful implementation of research findings and sustainability. In support of the YALE-TCC, its subprojects and future pilot projects, the goal of the Biomedical Informatics Core (BIC) is to develop and implement a robust solution for data integration for the YALE-TCC in the advancement of chronic disease prevention and screening. In collaboration with the other Cores, we will 1) fulfill the informatics needs of YALE-TCC in its operations and in the harmonization and integration of biologic, clinical and health-related contextual data sources and 2) develop and implement a stakeholder-engaged web-based platform for data visualization and feedback for YALE-TCC Consortium Core.